The Master Of all Spirits
by Kirihara Reii
Summary: Nura Rikuo, may be an ordinary boy. When the night arrives, the third head is awakened. This is the ultimate secret of the Nura Clan that must be known to none. May he choose the human, or the demon society? Which will he choose? Reviews are all welcome! More reviews, I'll be happy!
1. Chapter 1

The Nura Clan main house is not something anyone should set their judgement. A mansion full of yokai. The generations of the **Nurarihyon**_._ To think that the third heir of the Nura Clan, **_Nura_ Rikuo,** have entered the picture. The symbol of peace. The union of both human and ayakashi. The responsibility he bear is much heavier than a normal ayakashi nor a normal human.

Nura Rikuo, the symbol of peace that **Nura Rihan **had wished. Nura Rikuo has a split personality. A normal boy during the day, a crazy head of the clan during the night. The lord of the darkness. This secret must absolutely must not let the cat out of the bag, especially Rikuo's school friends. It was sad for Rikuo. He had lost his father at a very young age, **_Nura_ Rihan.** He, as a human, kept all the pain, sadness and joy of the Nura Clan to himself. He can never talk to anyone about it. Cheerful, yet sad.

Years later...

Nura Rikuo of today is what we see. _"I'm going!" _called Rikuo as he left the mansion. He raced down the road to his school, Ukiyoe Middle. "Good morning, Rikuo!" greeted his classmates of the Kiyo Patrol Cross. Kiyosutgu, as usual, have a computer in front of him researching information on yokai. Yura had an expressionless face staring at him. Kana is as energetic as usual. **RRRIIINNNGGG!** went the bell. The homeroom teacher came in and took attendance. Then she introduced two new students. "This is Hira Masashi and Yuna Sahashi. Please guide them in any way you can~" "Yes, sensei~" chorused the class. Rikuo shivered at the new students presence. "Why are they so familiar?" he panicked. He was afraid what Karasu-Tengu had mentioned turned out too good to be true. "Okay then, you two can sit in the seats behind Rikuo." said the homeroom teacher. "Eeeh?!" shrieked Rikuo. "Anything wrong, Nura?" asked the homeroom teacher. "N...no, everything's fine." Rikuo replied sweatily. "Yo, waka..." they whispered as they walked past Rikuo.

When lunch time comes around, the two new students tagged along Rikuo to the rooftop. "Look who's here," said Kiyosutgu. "Don't be so mean!" said Yura. Her expression is more deadly than usual. _Maybe she found out that the two new students are actually underlings of the Nura Clan? _Kana laughed. "You two are Hira Masashi and Yuna Sahashi, right? Welcome to our Kiyo Patrol Cross!" said Kiyosutgu cheerfully. "ugh... call me Hira and this Yuna," mumbled Hira. Rikuo watched them talking to Kiyosutgu. "Do you know them?" Kana asked Rikuo. "N...No way!" Riku laughed. "Now, as I was saying, we, the Kiyo Patrol Cross will be planning a huge event for our school festival. The participants will be our classmates! How's that?" said Kiyosutgu proudly. "EEEH?!" shouted everyone. "WHY?!" "Because it's more interesting this way!" replied Kiyosutgu. "Kiyosutgu, you troublesome guy..." muttered Hira and Yuna. "With this, I can be one step closer t the master of darkness!" Kiyosutgu's eyes were shining with his dreams in mind. "Duh...it's no use once he's like that..." muttered Tsurara. Rikuo blinked. "Tsu...Tsu...Tsurara! Since when have you been here?!" asked Rikuo. "Since long time ago, Waka..." "Really? Sorry, sorry, I didn't notice," replied Rikuo. **NOOOOOOOO WAYYYYYY!**

The next thing they knew is, they were sitting in a bus on the way for a yokai-hunting trip. The only difference is they are accompanied by teachers and fellow students of the class. Some wondered what yokai really looks like, some are afraid of demons and other frightful things, some were amused, and some had n response at all. And so, this time they were heading to **Kyoto**_ Yes, you heard me right. **Kyoto.**_It is a city with the most abundant yokai in the darkness.

_**A school trip to Kyoto. What events awaits them? Can they fight their fate of destiny? The wheel of fate had begun to turn before they even know it. Every person have a role. Beware... **_


	2. Chapter 2

The troop are now in Kyoto. Yura's hometown. As Yura grew up in Kyoto, she led her classmates all around Kyoto. Then, she went and visited her house. The Keikain Onmyoji House. Tsurara, Hira and Yuna were terrified. Rikuo was not terrified at all._Maybe it's because he only a quarter demon? Duh. _"WAKA!" they wanted to scream. There, Yura's older brother, Keikain Ryuuji smirked as he saw Yura came back. But he was angered when he saw Yura brought back classmates from Ukiyoe Town. "What the hell?! YURA!" Ryuuji screamed. "Shut up, you stupid brother!" Yura told him off. "I'm just going to pray to grandfather, you big idiot!" Yura went into the Keikain House and walked down the hallway. She opened the altar and prayed to her late grandfather who died during the fight of Hagoromo-Gitsune and the rebirth of The Nue. Yura's classmates were fascinated by the enormous house and onmyoji servants everywhere. Ryuuji glared at Rikuo and Tsurara. "Well, I guess that's what he wants." said Rikuo. "What?" asked Kana. "Nothing," replied Rikuo. Rikuo went outside t wait for all of them to come out. Rikuo didn't want to be constantly glared at.

**After a couple of arguments, Yura finally left the Keikain House with a new goal in mind. She pushed everyone into the bus.**

"What the hell with your brother?" asked Hiragi, a classmate of Yura. "Ignore him, that stupid brother. Only during battles he'll be nice." Yura crushed the paper in her hand. "Now that the trip to Yura's house is done, let go do some yokai-hunting!" said Kiysutgu. "NO!" said Maki and her friend. "Who do you think we are!? Robots?" "N...no..." mumbled Kiyosutgu. Soon, the Night had come. The sky is pitch-dark. "Okay, let's go the inn. It's dangerous to stay out at night," said Yura. "Yeah," everyone agreed. "Remember, we're in one room!" Tsurara pulled Rikuo, Hira and Yuna together. "Eh? All four of you? Is that all right?" asked the teacher. "It's fine, it's fine," Tsurara waved her hand. "Tsu-Ra-Ra-!" growled Yuna and Hira softly. "What are you thinking, you're a Yuki-yonna!" "Don't worry, the room is very spacious," replied Tsurara. "Really..." they mumbled.

The first thing the girls did is going to the hot-spring baths. They even dragged Tsurara along. "Is she going to be alright?" said Yuna, without his human disguise. It was Kubinashi. "I wonder what the Second would say when they found this out," "Yeah, I think so," replied Hira. So Hira is Kejorou. Well, she is a beauty that the boys loved. But not Rikuo, of course. Rikuo had seen her since the first day he was born. After their tour around the inn, they had dinner in the hall with everyone. "Hey, where's Rikuo?" asked Kiyosutgu. "Oh, he said he's not hungry," replied Tsurara, _or should I say (lied)._ "Really...that's too bad then," said Kana. "He's missing the fun," Hira, Yuna and Tsurara sweat dropped. _Well, we can't show humans Master Rikuo night_ _form!_ After the party, everyone went to sleep. They were exhausted and they went to get a good night sleep.

The next day, they return to Ukiyoe Town. It was a long journey. Their classmates chatted, eat, sleep and played games. And of all games, they played the _**yokai**_** game.** Rikuo won every time. "Whoa, Nura, you really have luck with demons," commented Kiyosutgu. "I'm so jealous!" "Don't be an idiot!" yelled Maki. "Hee, hee, of course! Master Rikuo is the third heir of the Nura Clan, the yokai luck is bestowed on him!" thought Tsurara. She stared Rikuo with a weird expression that made Kana thought she was in love with Rikuo. Kana had started to fall in love with Rikuo. She became jealous when Tsurara stared at her like that. **_Just like that? what the__ hell?!_**

When they arrived in Ukiyoe Town, Rikuo, Tsurara, Yuna and Hira found out something is wrong in their absence. They plan to ask the Nura Clan about it. **_Never they will think that humans and demons will fall in the chaos...What will happen? The end of humanity? Or the demons are executed? Be it which shalt thou choose?_**


	3. Chapter 3

The town is in the total darkness. The light of Ukiyoe Town have been taken away. "What happened here?!" said Rikuo. "Isn't it better to return to the main house first? The supreme commander might know something," said Kubinashi. "yeah, " agreed Rikuo.

**BANG!** "Gramps! What IS going on here? What happened to the town while I was away?!Spill it!" demanded Rikuo. "Ooh, Rikuo, you're back," said Nurarihyon. "The town, the **light** have been robbed as you see, Rikuo," said Nurarihyon. "I know that! what happened?" said Rikuo. "Even I don't know. It was yesterday dawn, after the day you left two days ago. Suddenly, the sky would not shine even though it was already late morning. Something terrible and sinister is approaching, that's all I can feel. Be careful, Rikuo. If ever means Iyou're going to investigate or fight. Take the wise step. Don't you dare rush!" lectured the old man. "I know, gramps! I'll return the light. Just wait 'till I find out the cause of it!" said Rikuo. That night, Rikuo had a talk with himself, the Night Rikuo.

**Yo, me. What do you want this time?**

Do you know about the town? any information on the cause?

**How should I know? May be it the Hundred Tales Clan or something...**

Hey, be specific!

**I don't know. Have the Sanba-Garasu to investigate. The we'll face the master behind the curtains...how dare he ruin my town, hm?**

You...(Day Rikuo was speechless because of Night Rikuo was especially sarcastic that night)

The wind blew the sakura leaves and the vision ended. "Waka! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" said Tsurara. "Holy crap!" Rikuo jumped up from his bed and starting running around the house. After a while, he raced down the road to the school. "Wait up, waka!" panted Tsurara. "H, sorry, sorry!" apologized Rikuo. They were lucky they were not late. But the city has become creepier and creepier every day. even the humans are feeling nauseous because of this. It is too uncomfortable for both humans and demons. "Morning, Rikuo, Tsurara!" said Kiyosutgu. "This unnatural phenomenon in this town is, no mistaken, is done by the yokai! (according to my research) Maybe the day I can meet the Lord of Pandemonium is near!" "Ugh...no one said that," said Torii." "what is the cause do you think, Kiyosutgu?" asked Rikuo. "It maybe the legendary demon, Hagaoromo-Gitsune," said Kiysutgu. "No! Hagaromo-Gitune has no capability to do this! This must be done by someone else!" said Rikuo. "How did you know?" asked Torii. Rikuo gasped. he had accidentally spoke of the fight with Hagaromo-gitsune months ago. "M..My granpa told me about it, haha..." stumbled Rikuo.

Never they will think it would become. At noon, 12.00 sharp, the classroom was attacked by demons. The windows shattered and everyone screamed and ran. Rikuo, Hira and Yuna protected the hurt. Kana wasn't hurt seriously, but she was terrified of demons. "If you're scared, you can close your eyes," said Rikuo. "Y..yes..." said Kana. Hira helped her to escaped. Yuna (Kubinashi) sent a message to the main house of the situation. "Waka! are you alright?!" said Tsurara as she ran into the classroom. (Well, Tsurara is in the other class) "No, I'm not. Follow me, Tsurara. I think the culprit will show himself here," said Rikuo. Rikuo and Tsurara headed to the rooftop. A shadow appeared before them. "Tee hee hee, wasn't that fun, my lord?" mocked the shadow. "Who are you, and what do you want?" demanded Rikuo. The shadow materialized. It was a demon who looked like a human with two long horns on his head and short golden bangs. "I am Arika of the Seven Flames Clan, my lord." he said. "What does the Seven Flames Clan have to do with me? Why are you attacking humans?! Taking away the light is not enough?" said Rikuo. "Humans? You are also a spirit yourself, my lord. Come to the darkness that you belong..." Arika stretched out his hand. "M..me? I'm a quarter yokai!" Rikuo yelled. "True, if your hidden identity prolong, sooner or later your secret will become your weakness...Come to us, the Seven Flames Clan, Nura Rikuo, the third head of the Nura Clan!"

**The Seven Flames Clan have made their appearance! What will happen to Rikuo? Will he become a captive of the Seven Flames Clan? or shall they become enemies? The humans are on the verge of danger! Will the Nura Clan lose their only successor? Tsurara, will she able to help the Young Master? Be it the humans, or demons? Which shalt thou be you?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Arika...Have been a long time since I heard that name..." said the Nura Clan supreme commander, Nurarihyon, after he recieved the message from Kubinashi. "What have you done this time?!" "Commander, shall I deal with him?" said Gyuuki. "Ah, Gyuuki. Arika is not someone we, the old people to meddle it. Let's leave it in the hands of the third head, Nura Rikuo." said Nurarihyon. "Yes, Supreme Commander,"said Gyuuki.

Loud footsteps were heard running up the stairs. He finally reached the top and banged the door open. "Waka! Are you alright?!" yelled Kubinashi. Arika eyed Kubinashi. "Kubinashi...huh." muttered Arika. "You...are Arika, aren't you?! What are doing with Waka? Don't even think of dragging him there as Tarashi had did to you!" yelled Kubinashi. "_Tarashi_ is my dearest, don't you dare speak ill of her!" Arika yelled too. "So, my lord, be it or that? Which shall you choose? The time is limited! Choose well." "Waka...the Seven Flames Clan..." muttered Tsurara. Then, an nauseous cloud hovered over them and Rikuo fainted. "Waka!" panicked Kubinashi and Tsurara. Arika caught Rikuo and took off. "Bye, I got what I wanted. Now _my lord_ is in my hands, I have no business with you guys! May we meet again in the future!" Arika stuck out his tongue and disappeared. "**WAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" screamed Tsurara. Kejorou was at the ground floor. She too, saw Arika took Rikuo away. She tried to snatch with her hair Rikuo but failed. They had disappeared into thin air. "What should we do? Waka was kidnapped!" said Tsurara. Kurata smashed the nearest wall. "Why on Earth did that Arika want with waka?! Don't tell me he's going make waka into a emotionless puppet! I won't allow that!" "Calm down, Aotabou. Don't jump to conclusions when we don't know what they're up to," said Kubinashi. "Let's report this to the supreme commander first." When they return to the main house, they had a very depressed expression. "Kubinashi, Kejorou, Yuki-Onna, what happened? Where's waka?" the small and useless demons of the main house asked.

"Rikuo was kidnapped, wasn't he?" said Nurarihyon. "Supreme Commander!" "I know. That was Arika's doing, wasn't it?" said Nurarihyon. "H...how did you know?!" said Tsurara. "Arika was once part of the Nura Clan," said Gyuuki. "What?" everyone chorused. "He was once part of us?!" "Then why did he kidnapped waka?! He's with the -" "The Seven Flames Clan," Kubinashi cut off Aotabou. "Seven Flames Clan is made up people who lost their place in the society and became emotionless weapons and killers. They are bestowed the power of the seven flames, flames of the Seven Princes Of Hell!" said Kurotabou. The main house was speechless as there is nothing they can do. _Find every inch of the town? Their hideout? _No idea. **Please be safe, Rikuo...**everyone at the main house prayed.

At the Seven Flames Clan main house, Rikuo was locked in a very spacious room. After a while, Rikuo regained conscious. "Where am I?" was the first thing in his head. The place looks nothing like his room, nor the main house. It was a foreign place were he did not know where. Rikuo tried to push the door open, but it was locked. Rikuo started to panic and banged his fists on the door. "Anyone there? Let me out! Why am I here?!" Rikuo panicked. "Master Arika, the Nura Clan brat is making a ruckus. What shall we do?" ask the servants. "Nothing. Just leave him alone." said Arika. "What have you brought home this time, Arika?" said Tarashi. "Tarashi, my dear...that is someone who'll become one of us soon. Soon..." said Arika. "What a cruel person you are, Arika..." murmured Tarashi. "So are you, my dear..." replied Arika. After a while, Arika took a sword and headed to the room where Rikuo was confined in. Arika unlocked the door and strutted in. Rikuo looked up from the floor. "Who are you?" he said. "Oh, have you forgotten me? How cruel!" said Arika. "I am Arika, of the Seven Flames Clan. And you, Nura Rikuo, will become part of our clan soon. You will forget everything and a new life here, third head of the Nura Clan, Nura Rikuo." Arika drew her sword and pointed it at Rikuo's neck. Rikuo froze. "what is going on? Forget everything? Start a new life? DON'T JOKE WITH ME!" Arika clicked his fingers. Servants tied Rikuo's hands so he would not cause any trouble. Then, Arika took the potion he received from the servants and forced it down Rikuo's throat. Rikuo could not help it but to swallow it down. After a while, Rikuo fell unconscious once again. "Sweet dreams, Rikuo. When you wake up, you won't be Nura Rikuo anymore. You will be Kaoru of the Seven Flames Clan." said Arika as he left the room.

**The true objective of the Seven Flames Clan is revealed?! Will Rikuo's memories be wiped out? Will he become part of the Seven Flames Clan and take on the name 'Kaoru'? Be it thou art? This or that? Night or day? Light or dark? Which is it, hm?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Supreme Commander! We can't sit around all day! Allow us to bust into their hideout!" said Aotabou. "Be patient, Ao. We all know that. But, please consider the Supreme Commander's feelings. he carries a much heavier burden than us! Rikuo is his granson!" lectured Kurotabou. "Kuro... but Rikuo is in their hands..." muttered Aotabou. Tsurara became depressed and at dawn everyday, she would sweep the entrance of the Nura Clan main house. Even Zen was called over and was informed of the situation. Not only Aotabou, Tsurara, Kubinashi, Kurotabou and the Supreme Commander, but everyone of the main house.

Rikuo woke up with no memories of his life. There are questions going in circles in his head. _Who am I? Why am I here? For what reason? _Arika gave Rikuo clothes and told him to change into that. "Whoa..." the servants blushed. He looked great; no, (gorgeous) I should say. His Night form was buried deep in his heart as he was not able to transform because of his memory loss. Arika branded the Seven Flames Clan symbol onto Rikuo's neck on the right sight. **AAARRRRGGG!**, Rikuo screamed. After everything was over, he bestowed the Seven Princes Flames of Hell onto Rikuo. **O' thee, power of Seven Flames, you will become a member of the Seven Flames Clan. From now on, your name is 'Kaoru'! You will serve us as the Seven Flames Holder!** (Actually, all Holders have Seven Flames) "Kaoru..." repeated Rikuo. "Yes, Kaoru. You are now part of the Seven Flames Clan," said Arika. Tarashi gigled. "Ohoho, this is the person that is the most critical to the Nura Clan?" "Yes, my dear. Now, Haruhi, come out." said Arika. A girl around **Kaoru's** age entered the hall. "Yes, Master Arika?" she bowed. "Haruhi, from today onwards, you're bound to Kaoru. I hereby, Kaoru and Haruhi, the engage couple!You are all bound to this clan, you can neither run nor hide. You belong to us!" said Arika. "Now then, teach Kaoru the skills required and emotional that are needed." "Yes, I will, Master Arika, Lady Tarashi" replied Haruhi. Haruhi dragged **Kaoru **out of the hall for training. He was trained and sent for missions together with Haruhi. Martial arts, marksmanship, swordsmanship, archery, explosives and other essential skills. Without knowing, two years have passed. Kaoru had begun to adapt in the Seven Flames Clan. He had no more capability to run or fight them. His brain has installed the clan as his 'family'. **Master Arika and Lady Tarashi. **

"Supreme Commander, what's wrong?" asked Natto Kozo. Natto Kozo is the demon who always follows the Supreme Commander to his trips. "No, nothing. It's just that I feel that something is stirring in a near future," replied Supreme Commander. "Something is stirring? What that might be?" asked Natto Kozo. "I'm not a fortune teller," replied Nurarihyon. "Well, you look like one," said Nattto Kozo cheekily. Once again, the sky light had disappeared into the darkness like it had been two years ago. "Why has this happened to us? Is it the curse of Hagoromo-Gitsune?" wondered Nurarihyon. "It must be!" said Natto Kozo. "after all, she was the one who cursed your bloodline," "Rikuo...when will you come back...? Don't leave this old man all alone..." Nurarihyon thought.

"Kaoru, Haruhi, it's time for us to go to that accursed city," said Arika one day. "Accursed city? You mean Ukiyoe Town?" replied Kaoru. "Yes. And you will have a shock when you arrive," said Arika. "Why is that?" asked Kaoru. "When the time is right, Kaoru." said Haruhi. "Haruhi..." muttered Kaoru. "Alright then, let's rock!" said Tarashi at the top of her voice. "Go in there and take down the Lord of Pandemonium for once and for all!" "**YES!**" the Seven Flames Clan supported their leader. In Ukiyoe Town, the sky have become blacker and blacker as days went by. The next thing the citizens knew, it was overwhelmed by demons. The Seven Flames Clan's minions rushed into the town and caused trouble to the society. The Nura Clan gathered and eyed face-to-face with the Seven Flames Clan leader, Arika and Tarashi. Kaoru and Haruhi just stared at them, because they were not commanded to do anything. "Rikuo-sama! what are you doing?!" Tsurara dropped her broom and tried to rush to Rikuo. Gozumaru and Mezumaru stopped her. "What are you two doing?! Let me go!" protested Tsurara. "No, nee-san. Can't you see that waka is no longer himself? If he had, he would have struggled and escaped from their clutches long time ago! See, it's been two years! Wake up, Yuki-Onna!" lectured Mezumaru.  
**True, 'Kaoru's' eyes looked lifeless. It's like an empty shell. A phantom. **

"Rikuo...why are you standing there?" demanded Nurarihyon. "Come back and lecture about the demons lifestyle that you always hate! Don't just stand there and stare!" "Kaoru, they are calling you," said Arika. "KAORU?!" yelled the Nura Clan. "I am Kaoru, not more, not less," said **Kaoru** in a monotone. "Arika...! What have you done to Rikuo?!" demanded Kurotabou. "Ah, Kurotabou, long time no see," said Arika. "You ask me?" "Of course you sick bastard!" yelled Aotabou. "Waka human friends have been worried for the past two years as they have coming to the main house for him everyday!" "Oh, is that so? Too bad then. Rikuo had crossed the line of no return. He is already** mine**," said Arika. "He has no memories of Ukiyoe Town, so don't bother talking to him about it," "Now then, Kaoru, Haruhi, exterminate every one of them," commanded Tarashi. "Yes, my lady," replied Kaoru and Haruhi.  
**O' Seven Flames of Hell, I summon thee, grant me power, Flame of Demon: Beezlepup!  
**They raised their hands and landed a blow on the Nura Clan. Rikuo's appearance have changed drastically since two years ago. His hair had grown long in brown and black. He did not wear his spectacles anymore. His eyes look so cold and merciless. **There is no turning back anymore.**

**After the disappearance of Nura Rikuo, what had happened to him for the past two years? What have the Seven Flames Clan done to him? Is he'Kaoru' or 'Rikuo'? His memories were wiped out! Now, 'Kaoru' and Haruhi are commanded to annihilate the Nura Clan! Will the Nura Clan disappear, or will they defeat the Seven Flames Clan? which is it? **


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it! Waka sure got stronger during the time gap!" said Aotabou. "Who's that girl with waka?!" growled Tsurara. "Calm down, all of you! He is no longer Nura Rikuo, the third head of the Nura Clan. The person we see before our eyes here is **'Kaoru'**, the merciless assassin of the Seven Flames Clan." said Kurotabou. "Yes, Kurotabou's right. We should not _see_only. We should understand our situation," said Nurarihyon. "Commander..." murmured the Nura Clan. "We have no choice but to fight to the end," said Nurarihyon. "YES, SUPREME COMMANDER!" chorused the Nura Clan. "Now, raise your weapons and fight to the end! Protect the Nura Clan!" Kurotabou raised his staff. The Nura Clan charged towards Kaoru, Haruhi, Arika and Tarashi. "Kaoru, Haruhi..." said Tarashi. "Yes, ma'am" they replied.  
**O' Seven Flames Of Hell, come to me; Grant me the power to protect those I vowed to. I summon thee, Flame of Demon: Mammon!  
**They attacked with their backs facing each other. The Nura Clan had no manpower to counter such a great strength. Most of them are heavily injured from the attack. Before they could do anything, the Seven Flames Clan had vanished.

On the other hand, the Seven Flames Clan had their minions to attack the city. Innocent humans were hurt, beaten up, broke their souls and other cruel actions they could do in their power. Nurarihyon was angered by this. The humans were warned not to go outside. The media have no power to stop the rumors that have been running around. **The Kudan Curse. **Kiyosutgu found out about the **Kudan Curse** at one point on his yokai-informant website on the internet. "What is this?! The Supreme Commander is in Ukiyoe Town?!" He had a huge shock. The next day, he excitedly told the Kiyo Patrol Cross. Yura was the most uninterested since she already knew that was. Kana, Torii and Maki was hoping they could meet him once again. **Never they would know that Nura Rikuo's absence would lead them into a tragic encounder which will be engraved into their memories for eternity.**

"Where's Rikuo? Do you know what happened to him? It's been two years since he disappeared that day." said Kana. "Of course, it's been two years since that fateful day..." Tsurara gloomily walked into the classroom. "What's wrong, Oikawa? You looked down..." asked Kana. "This human girl...pisses off so much...but yet, I have to protect you guys or everyone will be in danger!" thought Tsurara. "Nothing wrong, Ienaga!" replied Tsurara cheerily. "Is that so? That's good then," said Kana. "Now, as I was saying, rumors of the **Kudan Curse **has been disturbing the doubtful identity of the Supreme Commander that we encountered ten years ago!" said Kiyosutgu. Tsurara slammed the desk. _Hard. _"The **Kudan Curse**? Since when?!" demanded Tsurara. "It's been quite a while...it has the rumors that a yokai will be born to give its first and last fortune telling of the world and will die after that. I went there not hoping for anything, but I came across something I would rather keep it hidden," said Kiyosutgu. "And what that might be?" questioned Yura. "Of course it have something to do with that Rikuo!" Keikain Ryuuji kicked the classroom door open. "B..brother?! What are you doing here in Ukiyoe Town?! Are't you supposed to be in Kyoto guarding the seal?!" blurted Yura. Ryuuji slammed his book on Yura's head. "Shut up. You're too noisy." "OUCH!" yelled Yura. "What are you doing, you stupid brother?!" "That Kudan Curse has become too annoying. We have to return the society's trust back. They have started to suspect that Nura Rikuo is a demon," said Ryuuji. "Speaking of him, where is he?" "He is not here anymore." said Kana. "What?" asked Ryuuji. "Nura disappeared two years ago, the day our school was attack by a shadow demon" said Maki. "Really? Then what that Nurarihyon said was true..." muttered Ryuuji. "NURARIHYON?!" yelled Kiyosutgu. "Have you met him? Can I see him?" Ryuuji glared at him. "You have seen him before," "Wh...at?" said Kiyosutgu stupidly. "Duh...should I spill the beans?" said Yura. Then, Kiyosutgu's laptop beeped and Kiyosutgu immediately began to operate the laptop. "What is...this...?!" Kiyosutgu quivered. "What is it?" asked everyone and rushed to Kiyosutgu's laptop. The were very shocked.

A video was posted onto the internet. It was a video of Nura Rikuo transforming into his Night Form. But, the truth is, Rikuo cannot transform anymore. The person who posted it must be really a stupid person, or he did it on purpose. **So that he could get the humans to distrust demons and break into two community. **"This video...!" gasped Tsurara. "Rikuo was their master all along...! Why would he hide the fact? He knew I've been searching for him for years, and yet..." said Kiyosutgu. "You should be thankful." said Yura. "He's been protecting you guys from the darkness. You should be thankful that no demons had dared to harm you until now." "Yeah, be thankful, you birdbrains" said Ryuuji. "Brother!" scolded Yura. "Now, where is Nura?" asked Torii. "Well, for your information, he's returned to Ukiyoe Town. But I'll advise you not to go near him or involve anything with him. He's dangerous right now." said Ryuuji. "Dangerous, you say?" questioned Kiyosutgu, Kana, Maki and Torii. "Don't believe me, asked that Yuki-Onna over there." Ryuuji pointed at Tsurara. "Yuki-Onna? Tsurara?" said Kana. "You're a demon too? Is that why you always tagged along with Rikuo?" said Maki. "Of course! Waka is the precious head of the Nura Clan!" said Tsurara. "Waka?" asked Kana. "This girl is dumber than I think..." thought Tsurara. "It means 'Master'!" she huffed. "Stay away from him, your life in guaranteed!" Ryuuji pointed his finger at them, and then he dragged Yura together with him. "Come, Yura. We have our hands full than to bother with this," said Ryuuji.

Sure enough, everywhere on the streets, there are people carrying weapons trying to spot and kill Rikuo. The Kiyo Patrol Cross have no place to release their hatred for demons. "Hey what should we do?" ask Torii. "Look at them. they are all trying to kill Rikuo!" "There's nothing we can do. Didn't you hear what Yura's brother have told us?" said Maki "But still, I..." Torii sentence was cut off by a sheer scream down the road. Upon hearing it, the Kiyo Patrol Squad raced down the street to the incident scene. The first thing they saw is, Rikuo holding a sword pointing at **Gozumaru.** "Ri..kuo...?" muttered Kana." The demon looked up. "I not Rikuo. You must gotten the wrong person." he said. "No! You are Rikuo!" protested Kana. "What are you doing, hurting your underlings?!" "Waka! Stop it right now!" said Tsurara. "Shut up, you lot are so noisy!" he sent an attack towards them. "KYYYYAAAA!" Kana, Torii and Maki screamed. "Yuki-Onna, be careful!" warned Kejorou. Tsurara created an ice barrier. The attack did not hit them. Tsurara made it in time. "How dare you utter a word when you're being tortured by me? Is Kubinashi that important to you?!" he said. "Rikuo...!" gasped Kana. "I am not Rikuo. My name is **Kaoru**" he said. "Kaoru?" repeated the Kiyo Patrol Cross except for Tsurara. Arika and Tarashi appeared in front of them. "Yes, my dear Kaoru. Torture every one of the Nura Clan. Leave no one behind." said Tarashi. "Yes, ma'am. I will." replied Kaoru.  
**"Everyone of them, cast away the Fear of the Nura Clan and their trust in humans!"** Arika laughed. "How cruel!" said muttered Maki and Torii

**The Kudan Curse?! What's going to happen next? What is the fate that awaits Rikuo's formal humans friends? Will they still trust Rikuo or will they discard him as a fellow evil demon?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Leave no one behind! Annihilate everyone!" ordered Arika. "Stop it!" yelled Tsurara. "Well, well, aren't you a Yuki-Onna? From the Nura Clan I presume?" said Arika. "Kaoru, start with the Yuki-Onna first," "Yes, Master Arika."  
**O' powers that resonate, come to me; grant me the power to protect the family I believe! Dragon Cannon!**

The attack was too huge for Tsurara to fend off and was killed in a whim of an eye. Her body vanished and her clothes turned to ashes. **"Tsuraraaaaaaaaaaa!" **the Nura Clan and the Kiyo Patrol Cross screamed. **Oh man, Kaoru is going from bad to worse; worse to terrible;  
**"WHY? WHY? Why would you kill your own comrades with your own hands?!" yelled Kejorou, despite her injuries. "Shut up, you bitch," cursed Kaoru. "That right, Kaoru's mine, long-hair bitch!" said Haruhi creepily. Then, she kissed Kaoru on the lips. "He's mine, forever for eternity," Everyone flinched when Haruhi kissed Kaoru. "Was waka seduced and was took control of?" is what the Nura Clan is wondering. Nurarihyon could stand it no longer, took the demon slaying sword, **Nenekirimaru**, and charged at Kaoru. "You stupid granson! Wake up already! Open your eyes!" Nurarihyon attacked, but he was shot by Haruhi's handgun. "Che. What a boring old man. I thought he was supposed to be much more interesting, considering him the Lord of Pandemonium and everything." said Haruhi.

The head had fell. The Nura Clan is no more. _What is going to happen to them? _"Commander! Don't leave us alone! Don't go!" many demons weeped. Nurarihyon smiled weakly. "Now I can see Rihan... Rikuo, it was my fault that you became like this...this will become my burden forever...may you open your true eyes one day..." said Nurarihyon. That was his last words. The Nurarihyon stopped breathing and died. His body slowly vanished into thin air as a demon should when they die. **"Supremeeeeeee Commanderrrrrrrrrrr!" **they yelled as Nurarihyon vanished. "Oh, what a touching moment~" said Tarashi. "You corrupted woman...!" cursed Kurotabou. "What do you want, former Hundred Tales Clan member? How did you end up in the Nura Clan, hm?" questioned Tarashi. "Shut up. That has nothing to do with the Nura Clan! Return Rikuo!" said Kurotabou. "It is beyond my power to heal him~ I corrupt people, but I can't heal them~" said Tarashi. "You...! What do you want waka for?! There many demons out there, isn't it?!" yelled Kubinashi. "Why would you take waka of all people?! Do you know the Nura Clan have a problem with our linage?" "Yes, of course. That's why we took Rikuo away from the Nura Clan. So that the Nura Clan will _fall._ Ha ha ha ha~" said Arika. "You two corrupted leaders of the Seven Flames Clan...! Fine, you made the Nura Clan fell, but give back waka! The Nura Clan is no more!" yelled Kubinashi. Arika stared at them. "hm..." "No! I will never allow Kaoru to return! He belongs to the Seven Flames Clan! He's bound to me forever! Don't you take him from me!" said Haruhi. "He is my finance! His name is Arika Kaoru! Not more, not less." "Your name is Haruhi, I hear?" said Kappa. "You were also corrupted and bounded by Arika, weren't you? The **Kyoto Yokai **was your previous affiliation." said Kurotabou. "**Kyoto Yokai?** Under the Hagoromo-Gitsune? How rare! How did a demon from Hagoromo-Gitsune's serving under Arika?" said Kappa. "I don't have memories of before, so scram before I feel like turning all of you into ashes!" Haruhi shooed the Nura Clan away.

Haruhi and Kaoru turned to Arika and Tarashi. They bowed. **"Master Arika, Lady Tarashi, please forgive our rudeness! We acted before your orders! Please punish us in any way as you want!"** "Raise your heads, Kaoru, Haruhi. It was an interesting show. It's rare for you to defend Kaoru against the Nura Clan" said Lady Tarashi. "You two are a pair, so act like one. Learn to love each other. Become a merciless killer when needed. The love for each other is enough. Love this clan only. You don't need to love anyone else" "That's right, we are your parents, who gave you a _new _life," said Arika. "Now, go and do this mission for me. **Kill and annihilate Ukiyoe Middle School. Leave no one behind****, but the Kiyo Patrol Cross. **" "Yes, Master Arika," they replied. "I'll corrupt those petty humans and bind them too," said Arika with evil intentions. "Great, Arika!" exclaimed Tarashi. "Right?" replied Arika. "Now, go. I expect the result are up to your standard, Kaoru, Haruhi." Arika waved his hand, urging them to go.

Kaoru and Haruhi set off to the Ukiyoe Middle School. It was peace and quiet even though the sky is creepy and eerie. The humans felt uncomfortable, but still they continued with their daily life. "Ready?"Kaoru and Haruhi asked each other. They grinned. "Ready, set, GO!" Kaoru and Hikaru threw bombs into the school Kaoru on the right, Haruhi on the left. Many people were sacrificed (died) just to obtain the Kiyo Patrol Cross. Kaoru and Haruhi strutted into the campus and stormed into Rikuo's old classroom. Haruhi blasted open the door. "Relations of Nura Rikuo, follow me. **If you rerfuse, you'll die**" Haruhi threaten the Kiyo Patrol Cross. "Rikuo...? What are you doing here? Have you regained your memories?" asked Kiyosutgu. "Didn't you hear what she said? Get your ass up and follow us! Master wants to see all of you!" said Kaoru. The Kiyo Patrol Cross (minus Yura as she had went with Ryuuji to do something about the sudden chaos of yokai recently) shivered at Kaoru's sudden response. And vulgar too. They had no choice but to follow Kaoru and Haruhi to the headquarters. Once they reached the Seven Flames Headquarters, Kiyosutgu, Kana, Maki and Torii were confined in separate rooms. Kana wondered why was she locked. Maki and Torii kept banging on the door, but no one cared. Kiyosutgu thought it was exciting for it is a yokai headquarters. Kiyosutgu is such a big idiot. "Well done, Kaoru, Haruhi. Kill the boy. The girl with a cat face and the blond. Kill all three of them. Leave the brown haired alive." said Arika. "Yes, sir" Kaoru and Haruhi replied. They opened Kiyosutgu's room. Kiyosutgu looked up. "Rikuo! Why did you bring us here?" he asked cheerily. Kaoru stared coldly at him. Then, he whip out his handgun. **BANG!** His body lay cold on the floor. "Clean up," Haruhi told a nearby servant. "Yes, ma'am" she replied. Then, they headed to Maki's room. Maki was walking in circles. "What do you want?" she said as Haruhi opened the door. "Nothing. You will remember nothing." said Haruhi. She too, whip out her handgun and shot Maki. Blood flooded the whole room. An assassin who danced in a pool of blood. Then, they headed to Torii's room. without any signal, Torii was killed in mere seconds. All was left was Kana. But she was wanted by Arika. So Kaoru and Haruhi left her alone in the room.

"Master Rika, Lady Tarashi, the preparations have been done. It's ready to start the operation," said Haruhi. "Oh, thanks, Haruhi, Kaoru. Your friends were killed by your own hands, Kaoru. Are you alright with that? Your precious girlfriend is going to be turned into an assassin like you. Do you like it?" said Arika. "I do as Master Arika say. I carry out missions and orders from the clan leaders. No more, no less." said Kaoru. "Yes, that's right. Ienaga Kana, will soon join our family. Come with me, you two." said Arika. He got up and headed toward Kana's room. He opened the door. "Good evening, Ienaga Kana. How are you?" said Arika. Kana smiled. "I'm fine, thank you." she replied. "Well then..." Arika waved his hand. The servants brought a meal and handed Haruhi the potion. Haruhi added the potion into Kana's meal. Then, Kaoru served the meal for Kana. "Oh? Why, thank you!" said Kana politely. "You're welcome. Now, eat up. You must be tired from your journey." said Arika. The moment she finished her meal. Kana fell unconscious. "Hmph. Just as I anticipated. Ienaga Kana, you will forget your life as Ienaga Kana. When you wake up, you will no longer be Ienaga Kana anymore. You will be **Haruka**. Let the fun begins!" whispered Arika as he left with Haruhi and Kaoru.

**The Kiyo Patrol Cross was annihilated?! Kiyosutgu, Torii and Maki were killed? What's going to happen to Kana? Will she, like Kaoru and Haruhi, forget her life and start anew in the Seven Flames Clan, a demon clan, even though she not a demon? What is Arika plotting now?!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Kana woke up. She had no idea of who she is, where she's from, or where she is. Haruhi opened the door to find the awoken Kana. "Oh, you're awake. Come, let me take you to change. Then, we'll go to the hall." said Haruhi. "Oh..." Kana was speechless. The Seven Flames Clan's servants helped her to bathe, change clothes and fed her. After everything was done, Haruhi led Kana to the hall. Arika, Tarashi and Kaoru were already waiting. "Come, my dear. From today onwards, you shall be part of our clan, the Seven Flames Clan!" said Arika. "Seven Flames Clan?" repeated Kana. "Who am I?" "You are, my dear, **Haruka. **Your life partner will be **Hiroshi**. Come here, Hiroshi, this is Haruka, your life partner. Teach her well and take good care of her. Love her the way a partner would. Just like Kaoru and Haruhi." said Arika. "Hiroshi..."repeated Haruka. "Yes. Hiroshi." murmured Arika. "Teach her the art of killing." "Yes, sir." Hiroshi bowed and dragged Haruka out of the hall. Kaoru's expression was blank. Arika grinned. "If you regretted bringing her here, it is already too late. Furthermore, you cannot disobey my orders and you have no will nor you have the strength to do so. Obeying me is the wisest choice you made. Very good." said Arika. "Yes. Be a good boy and sink deep into the darkness of the Seven Flames Clan." said Tarashi. "Yes, Master Arika, Lady Tarashi." replied Kaoru.

**Archery, Gunsmanship, Swordsmanship, Martial arts, explosives and many other useful skills are taught. **"Whoa, looks like Haruka is having a hard time," said Kaoru. "yeah, you were capable of doing anything. Even if I ask you to jump up a three feet, you'll be able to. I'm afraid her talents will be limited when she's ready." said Haruhi. "That's right." said Hiroshi. He was standing behind Haruhi and Kaoru. " Hiroshi!" gasped Haruhi and Kaoru. "What are you so shocked about? It's just me. Haruhi, you're lucky you have such a talented life partner." said Hiroshi. "Weren't you also a human? What's not fair? Humans union with humans. Demons union with demons." said Haruhi. "Hmph." Hiroshi went back into the training room to train Haruka. Arika saw a cloud of black haze hovering above Ukiyoe Town. That ominous cloud was not his doings. True, the sky is still dark. But the black haze hovering above Ukiyoe Town is too much of a sky. Demons from other regions are now interfering with Ukiyoe Town's demons. **How troublesome.** "Kaoru, Haruhi, come here for a second." called Arika. "Yes, sir?" they replied. "Look at the city. Isn't that black haze hovering the Ukiyoe Town?" asked Arika. (Their headquarters is in the mountain near the border of Ukiyoe Town). "Yeah, I guess so. What are your orders, Master Arika?" said Haruhi. "I think this is caused by the Shikoku demons. Kaoru, you knew the leader in the past, Tamazuki." said Arika. "Go and stop the cause. Don't do anything rash. If Tamazuki tried to fight you, **kill him!**" "Yes, sir!" replied Kaoru and Haruhi. As Arika aired a new order, Kaoru and Haruhi decended to the Ukiyoe Town, once again. "Whoa, this is worse compared to the last time we were here," said Kaoru. "Yeah, let's check it out." said Haruhi.**  
**

Kaoru and Haruhi strolled around to see if any foreign demons are within the Ukiyoe Town. After two hours of seraching, they planned to give up searching and report to Arika. Then, Tamazuki appeared before them. "Nura...Rikuo...long time no see..." said Tamazuuki. "Who are you?" asked Kaoru. He had no idea it was Tamazuki. The very first opponent he fought long time ago. "Who am I? Has your head gone haywire?" said Tamazuki. "I am the leader of Shikoku region yokai, Tamazuki." "Tamazuki?!" gasped Haruhi. "What happened to you? You seemed different. Where's the Nura Clan?" said Tamazuki. "They vanished," said Haruhi shortly. "Vanished?" repeated Tamazuki. "And who are you?" "I am Haruhi. Arika Haruhi. The Nura Clan was wiped out." said Haruhi. "The first leader died, after the third head faced problems and he couldn't conduct his duties." "Rikuo...you dare to neglect your duties?!" Tamazuki raised his voice. The sound frequency wave shook the trees and caused the birds to fly away in flocks. "Rikuo, Rikuo, Rikuo. I am NOT Rikuo. Iam Kaoru. Arika Kaoru!" said Kaoru. "Eh? Did you change your name?" asked Tamazuki. "No!" barked Kaoru. "Whatever it is, what is the leader of Shikoku yokai doing here, in Ukiyoe Town?" asked Haruhi. "Oh, I came here to see Nurarihyon, actually. This was an order from my father. Never would I thought that the Nura Clan have been dissolved. Even the head himself had died. This is too bad." said Tamazuki. He turned to leave. "Well then, I have nothing left to say. I'm returning to Shikoku." "Wait! Weren't you the one who caused this black haze above?" asked Haruhi. "No, of course not. I didn't do anything." replied Tamazuki. "Oh...okay then, be careful on your way back," Haruhi smiled at Tamazuki. When Tamazuki was gone, Kaoru said, "If this wasn't caused by Tamazuki, then **WHO** did it, I wonder?" "I don't know. Let's rest for a while. Then, we'll continue." said Haruhi. They sat under a shady tree beside a riverside. The surrounding was cool. Then, they saw another demon that does not belong to Ukiyoe Town. "Catch it!" yelled Kaoru. Kaoru and Haruhi pulled out weapons and chased in down the road. They finally cornered him into an alley with a dead end. "Was it you?" asked Kaoru. "You look surprisingly like Nurarihyon," said Haruhi. "Of course, I am the _sibling _of Nurarihyon,** Nurariyon**. Where is the idiot brother of mine gone to? Isn't he supposed to be in this town?" said the demon. **"****NURARIYON?!"** yelled Kaoru and Haruhi. "What the hell?! That old man also had a sibling?" said Haruhi. "Nurariyon, I'm sorry to inform you, that, your brother, Nurarihyon is no longer here in this world. He has ascended to the other world," "Wh...at...?" Nurariyon was very shocked. "He passed away already? Hmph, so his life span have been shortening day by day. It was his fault that he fought with Hagoromo-Gitsune four hundred years ago!" "No, he was killed," said Kaoru. "Killed? By who?" asked Nurariyon uninterestedly. "By the Seven Flames Clan," replied Kaoru. "From where? Which region?" asked Nurariyon. "The border of Ukiyoe Town. Go and take revenge if you want. First, tell me, why is that haze doing up there?! Keep it to yourself! You're making the city suffer!" said Haruhi. "Heh, what I care about them! I'll destroy everything my brother has created!" declared Nurariyon.

"Destroy everything? Including the city itself?" questioned Haruhi. "Do you know that black haze is a deadly attack to all demons? Of course, only your family is immune to it. Same goes to Kaoru, isn't it?" "Huh? Me?" asked Kaoru. "What on Earth...?" But Kaoru was ignored. "The Nura Clan had disappeared, therefore, everything connected to the Nura Clan is totally **gone.**" said Haruhi. "Now, you have to follow us back. You have done something that angered Master Arika." said Haruhi. Kaoru dragged Nurariyon back to their quarters. "Where is...this? It looks so creepy...Is this your house?" said Nurariyon. "How rude!" Haruhi whacked Nurariyon's head. "This is the Seven Flames Clan's Headquarters. Welcome...to Hell!" Arika greeted Kaoru and Haruhi's return. "Ara, welcome back, both of you. And who's this?" ssaid Arika. "The culprit responsible for the black haze above Ukiyoe Town, I presume?" said Tarashi, heading towards the crowd gathered in front of the entrance. "Where's Haruka? Is her training ended?" asked Haruhi. "Yes, although she not as good as Kaoru here, she still can beat into it." replied Arika. "Just perfect. She will be the innocent but fiend character type in our clan! Isn't that great? I'm a super genius!" "What is so bad about this place?" asked Nurariyon. "Oh, this place has a really bad history. Do you want to know?" said Arika. **"This place was once the dominant for the fearful, merciless, army demons, the Rasetsu Army. They bring many rumors and stories. Once they place a curse on you, there's no turning back. You will be serving them until the day you leave this world. You will heed them as your 'Master'** " "Eeew! Gross!" exclaimed Haruhi. "Yeah," agreed Kaoru. "And how did you know about them? They were an extinct yokai community, right? Was it because you were captured and cursed?" Arika flinched. "N...NO WAY!" he yelled. "Okay, okay, you don't have to shout that loud!" said Haruhi. "And this is Nurariyon, Master Arika." said Kaoru. "Nurarihyon? Wasn't he dead?" asked Arika. "No, Master Arika. This is **Nurariyon,** the sibling of Nurarihyon." replied Kaoru. "Once again, Nurariyon, **welcome to Hell!**"

**Kana, the going-to-be-asssassin, Haruka? what becomes of Hiroshi? Why is the black haze hovering above Ukiyoe Town?! Nurarihyon's sibling, Nurariyon's the culprit? What is the meaning of this? And what does Arika wants with 'Haruka'?!**


	9. Chapter 9

Haruka greeted Arika. "Good day, Master Arika, Lady Tarashi. What brings you here so early in the morning?" "Whoa, Haruka. You really changed a lot." said Kaoru. Haruka grinned. "No way...you're way better than me," replied Haruka. She had a dark aura surrounding her. "Me? How can that be?" said Kaoru. "That's right, Kaoru. You and Haruhi are both my masterpiece of our clan." said Arika. "I'm greatly honoured, Master Arika."replied Kaoru and Haruhi. "Now, what should we do with this **old man**, hm?" said Arika. "Should we **punish** him?" said Hiroshi. He too, joined the crowd in front of the entrance. "Hiroshi, great timing. You and Haruka, get rid of him. If he poses a threat to us, he no better than **trash**," ordered Arika. "Yes, sir!" replied Hiroshi and Haruka. "And, Haruhi and Kaoru, stay on standby. Something **really interesting **is going to happen. **Soon...**" said Arika. "Yes, sir!" replied Kaoru and Haruhi.**"We'll fight to the very end, regardless of who the foes may be, be it from our past, it did not matter to us; as long as we are part of the Seven Flames Clan, we will fight, in favor of Master Arika and Lady Tarashi!" **"Yes, that's right. Very good." said Tarshi. "Always bear that in mind. I don't want you to break down,** my precious pieces**"

Haruka and Hiroshi dragged Nurariyon into a cellar dungeon. Nobody liked that place. It was a foul place for any living being to be there. There is no light, musty smell, and worst of all, there are bloated cellar is damp too. "What is this place?! Unhand me, you fiend!" yelled Nurariyuon. "Fiend? To us, you're the fiend here. You have come to our headquarters. **You have dug your own grave.**" said Haruka and Hiroshi together. It was like they were twins, an identical being to each other. They confined Nurariyon and locked the door behind them. "Have a good time thinking it over~!" said Haruka as they left the dungeon. Unlike his brother, Nurariyon have no strength of his own to defeat anyone. He had always relied on underhanded tricks. In other words, he was **weak.** "I knew it. He couldn't even break out of that cell. That cell have been abandoned for ages. He can't even break open the door? How weak." said Tarashi. "Yes. This Nurariyon certainly poses a threat to us. We must erase him soon," replied Arika. The tumor was nearing the headquarters. "Master, the foes have come! Assassins of Seven Flames Clan, stand up and fight! No exception! You are created to serve the Seven Flames Clan!" said Kaoru. **True, Kaoru and Haruhi** **are the leader of the assassins of the Seven Flames Clan.** "Yes, sir!" the paired assassin replied. The stood in the front line, ready to go all out at any time. Arika approached his assault members. "Are you ready? Now go!" "Yes, sir!" the assassins rushed into the battle of demons. Kaoru, Haruhi, Haruka and Hiroshi stayed back and watched the battle. "The enemy is from the demons who once were affiliated with the Nura Clan, weren't they?" said Hiroshi "Yes, of course. Look, that's Kuroutabou, and that Aotabou, Kappa, Gyuuki, Mezumaru, Gozumaru." said Haruhi. "Haruka, use _that _attack," ordered Arika. "Why? That will kill everyone if it goes wrong!" protested Haruka. "Are you defying me?" said Arika merciless. "N..no, I'll do it. Hiroshi, let's go." said Haruka.  
**O' power that resides in me, the power that granted from god, Awake! Realize it's time for you to rise and shine! Byakko, Suzuku, Souryuu, Touda, Genbu, Tenku, Touda, Kijin, Daikon, Taimo, Rikujo, Kouchin; awake from your slumber! Come forth, Souryuuha!  
**Haruka and Hiroshi held hands to summon one of the Great Twelve Shikigami, Souryuuha, a blue dragon.

**Master Haruka and Hiroshi, I see you have summoned me again. Grant us your wish.**

Wipe out the foes of the Seven Flames Clan!

**Yes, it shalt be done, master.**

Souryuuha fired a cannon and and wiped almost half of the enemies. **"Thank, you, Soryuuha!" **said Haruka and Hiroshi. **"Anytime,"**replied Souryuuha. The blue dragon vanished. "Whoa, that's some power..." commented Haruhi. "Now, it's showtime!" declared Kaoru. "Let's do it," Haruhi cracked her knuckles. "Rock and Roll!"  
**O' powers that resides, come to me, the wielder of Seven Flames of Hell! We are thy destined Holder! Come forth, Flame of Demon: Satan! The Fallen** **Lucifer! Exterminate everyone who foes against the Seven Flames Clan!  
**The blazing blue flame of the Demon King, Satan engulfed every enemy. "That's what you get for opposing us!" said Haruhi. "Whoa, that power is even stronger that ours!" said Hiroshi. "And you say our Shikigami powers are strong? What are you playing at?" "I don't know." said Haruhi unenthusiastically. Kaoru laughed. "What's so funny, _my dear Kaoru_?" said Haruhi. She kissed Kaoru on the lips. **"You're mine, bear it in mind,"** In the aftermath of the battlefield, all was left was the deadly corpses of the foes. The only ones left who survived the blow was the strong demons formerly of the Nura Clan. Kurobatou, Aotabou, Kappa, Kejorou, Kubinashi and Gyuuki. "Waka... what are planning?! Hand him over, that is what we came her for! You even dared to humiliate your own blood?" said Kurobatou. "Kuro...what should we do? We do not have enough manpower to overthrow them..." said Aotabou. "**Fight to the end, **is what the commander had always told us, the Nura Clan's Parade Of Hundred Demons," panted Gyuuki. It was rare to see Gyuuki injured to such extent. "Hand over who? That sick old man?" said Haruhi. "Sick old man?! How can insult the only living relative of the Commander!" roared Aotabou. "If you want him, he's in the dungeon cellar." said Kaoru. "Underground?" asked Kappa. "Why would you sacrifice just for a useless old man like him?" said Arika. "He's no use anyway," "We treasure his existence, not like you who could keep and throw anyone away. Just like to did it to waka...you turned him into a whole different person!" defended Kurotabou. "Take them to the cellar, Kaoru, Haruhi." ordered Arika. "Yes, sir." they replied. "Come here, I have something to tell you. Lend me your ear." said Arika. **"..." **Arika whispered something into their ears.

Kaoru and Haruhi led the way to the cellar dungeon. The stairs was twisted spirally. "How long is this stairs?!" complained Aotabou. "Why don't just I crush this stairs and fall right down in front of the cellar?!" "No, Aotabou. Please restrain yourself. If you did so, how are we going to get out?" said Kurotabou. "Tch. Just blast a hole in the wall." said Aotabou without thinking. "If you could, we would have done it sooner." said Haruhi. "This place was once the prison for the great demon lord of this region, **Kanruki of the One-Thousand Parade of Demons.** She was sealed by the great onmyoji of the Edo era, **Keikain Kazuki.**" "Keikain again..." muttered Aotabou. "Yeah, reminds me of the thirteenth head, Hidemoto. He's creepy, even though he's a human. " replied Kurotabou. "We're here," said Kaoru. He kicked open the rotten metal doors. "What a weak defense, yet you can't escape from here, you sick old man?!" said Haruhi. "Really...I think you're strong." said Kappa. Kurotabou and Aotabou saw the doors have been roasted to ashes. "Was waka capable to do that?" Kurottabou asked Aotabou. Aotabou shook his head. Nurariyon sprinted towards Aotabou. "They tricked me and kidnapped me...!" Nurariyon hugged Aotabou. " Is he a child...?" asked Haruhi. "He's a total different personality from Nurarihyon..." said Kaoru. "Wait a minute! Weren't you the ones who took me here?" said Nurariyon. "Those two pushed me into the cellar without heeding my request. Now, tell me, where is the Seven Flames Clan's headquarters?" "We are at the headquarters, you bumpkin!" yelled Aotabou. "How much of an idiot can you be?! Because of you, the clan has really died now!" "Died? You came here knowing you'll be killed yet you still come to save me?" said Nurariyon. "Not worthwhile at all," said Haruhi coldly. "Who are you? Why are we here at the Seven Flames Clan headquarters? They killed my brother!" demanded Nurariyon. "What you care about your brother? You just wanted to take everything that belonged to him!" said Haruhi. "WHO ARE YOU?! ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Nurariyon yelled. "Such manners..." muttered Haruhi. "Shh...!" warned Kaoru. "We are Kaoru and Haruhi of the **Seven Flames Clan**, the twin assassins!" said Kaoru and Haruhi together. "Satisfied? Now, let's get down to business~" said Haruhi eerily. "What do you want? Get back! Don't come near me!" yelled Nurariyon. Kaoru and Haruhi whipped out their handguns. **BANG!** Nurariyon, was shot by Kaoru and Haruhi. One in the heart, the another in the head. **"Two siblings, with the same gun," **said Haruhi. "Why did you kill Nurariyon?! What's your problem?!" shouted Aotabou. "Don't blame us, this is Master Arika's orders," said Kaoru and Haruhi. With his, the Nura Clan will be dissolved forever. It will never rise again. Unless there comes another relative of Nurarihyon, or Rikuo awakes from his long that is not gonna happen. Even in a billion years. "You corrupted demons!" roared Aotabou. Kurotabou unleashed his hundreds of swords. Kaoru swiftly jumped into the air and drew his sword. He slashed Aotabou and Kurotabou. They fell dead and vanished before they could even strike a second time.

Kaoru and Haruhi looked at each other. **"Mission accomplished!" **they grinned. "Now, what's going to happen next, I wonder?" said Haruhi. They climbed up the stairs to the surface. The Seven Flames Clan have won. The Nura Clan is no more. "Now, let's see who else dares to go against me, Arika? I am the god of death!" said Arika.

**The remaining Hundred Demons of Night Parade was wiped out! Kurotabou, even Aotabou was killed! The Nura Clan has permanently been wiped out! What more events is Arika is going to summon? Until the end of the world? **


	10. Chapter 10

Kaoru stared into the sky. Haruhi joined him. "What at are staring at, idiot?" she said. Kaoru smiled. "Nothing. sometimes, I feel like I have led an important life in the past. Have you ever wondered about your precious life, Haruhi?" Haruhi was immediately angered. She slammed her hand on the wooden floor. "Don't you ever talk about it! I hated my past, so don't ever ask me." said Haruhi. Kaoru was shocked. He quickly regained his composure. "Okay, I'll never mention it ever again," Kaoru promised. Tarashi who was passing by smiled at their conversation. "Arika, we have found candidates that would keep our clan alive. We are now, must be closer to our dreams," she thought. "You're always mine. We are granted the life of immortality, in exchange, we must throw away our past life and start anew in this clan. We are assassins. If you return, there will be no one who will accept you." said Haruhi. "You have fallen far too deep into the darkness. Try to resurface, the darkness that clings to you, will drag you back down." "yes...I will" replied Kaoru.

"Haruka, Hiroshi, Kaoru, Haruhi...four of you, descend with me to the deepest depths of hell!" said Arika. They flinched. "Y...yes, Master Arika." They have no right to disobey Arika. They are the ones that Arika created to who they are now. "Let's conquer the world! Then, our dreams will come true...!" commanded Arika. "Haruka, Hiroshi, invade the west; Haruhi, Kaoru, invade the east," ordered Arika. "Yes, sir!" they replied. They immediately took off to carry out their mission. Haruhi and Kaoru were to invade _Kyoto._ The place where _Rikuo _had so many memories there. Little did Kaoru know, there will be bloodshed of Hell arising. "Come, kill all of them and leave no one alive!" said Haruhi. "Yes," said Kaoru. Kyoto, Hagoromo-Gitsune is no longer in Kyoto. The Kyoto demons have lost its leader. Haruhi and Kaoru blasted Kyoto. Only to find the Keikain onmyoji protecting the place. "heh, never I thought you will fall this low, Nura Rikuo." said the water onmyoji. "What are you doing, you stupid brother!" yelled the sister. Kyoto onmyoji of the Keikain House, Keikain Ryuuji and Yura. "We are the symbols of death. We have come to take your life..." said Kaoru and Haruhi eerily. "Blast this city apart!" they said together.  
**O' powers that grant from god, come, anguish our problem! Come to us, I summon thee, Flame of Demon: Astaroth!**  
Kaoru and Haruhi set the city on fire. Even the kekkai barrier was broken through. "The city...!" yelled Yura. "What do you think you're doing, Nura?!" she summoned her shikigami, Rakuson. "Engulf the evil, Rakuson!" Rakuson growled and pounced at Haruhi and Kaoru. **"Nura Rikuo had died. he is no longer in this world, so is the Nura Clan. They are no more."** "We are the flame of death," they said. **"Return to ashes," **chanted Karu and Haruhi. Yura's shikigami, was burned and disappeared. "Rakuson!" In a blink of an eye, Kaoru and Haruhi shot down all the Kyoto onmyoji. Even the head, Yura. All had died. "**No one stand in our master's way. Dare you rebel, we will erase your existence."**

Haruka and Hiroshi invaded Shikoku. "what a peaceful place," said Haruka. "But too bad, it's going down to ashes." "Let's do it, Haruka!" said Hiroshi.  
**O' power that resides in me, the power that granted from god, Awake! Realize it's time for you to rise and shine! Byakko, Suzuku, Souryuu, Touda, Genbu, Tenku, Touda, Kijin, Daikon, Taimo, Rikujo, Kouchin; awake from your slumber! Come forth, Suzuku!  
**They summoned suzuku, a firebird that brings misfortune to anyone who sees it. **"Burn this city, turn everything to ashes!"** ordered Haruka and Hiroshi.

**My lord? Are you planning to do something?**

Just do it. Don't complain. You are my shikigami.

**Yes, sir. As you wish. Just let me tell you if you to this, the darkness is upon you.**

I don't care!

**Very well then.**

Suzuku turned the large city into a burning city. symbol of hell. The two burning city, Shikoku and Kyoto had spread to the other cities and now the whole country is burning on fire. The humans tried to put out the fire. But it was impossible. Instead, they were consumed by the hellish fire. Arika and Tarashi arrived at the scene. "Ah...what a pleasant scene," said Tarashi. "Kaoru, Haruhi, Haruka, Hiroshi. Thanks to you, we of the Seven Flames Clan can now achieve our four-hundred- year-old biggest ambition. "The country is now MINE! I'm the devil of evil! The demons boow to me. No one can disobey me." said Arika. His appearance started to change. He is now all in black. He pointed his finger to Haruhi, Kaoru, Haruka and Hiroshi. The devil symbol was burned into their skin. With this, they cannot run away or escape from his clutches. Arika, a reborn demon. "This is the scene that I have dreamed of many time ahead! No one can stop me now! Hand me over your sanity. I will turn you into my family. The Seven Flames Clan! The reborn demons, that can never truly die with this symbol. Your life belongs to me!" Tarashi looked at Aria in an awe. This is what she had wanted. That is why she turned Arika into a demon in the first place. "Yes, my dear. You are just perfect. Just as my father had foreseen," "Your father, eh?" said Arika. "The previous head could not bring himself to corrupt the Nura Clan. Now I have done it, I am much more superior than your father!"

"We are bound to the underworld...?" said haruka. "All along, we were exposed to too much darkness. This is the payment for not realizing it," said Kaoru. "Yeah. We have no escape. The symbol is bore deep into our skin. Master Arika could torture us to the end of the world. We are tool for killing. The assassins of darkness. Our world have been stained and corrupted for too long. The hole is now too big to mend. We will stay like this...forever." said Haruhi. "This is my happiness.." She kissed Kaoru. Haruka and Hiroshi flinched. "What the hell?!" said Hiroshi. "You should also form that kind of relationship. Without a partner, darkness can be very painful." said Tarashi. "Come to me, let's create a new city, a new world. Lead to a new era!" said Arika.

**Fall into the deepest depth of hell...You are mine...never you can escape from me...try if you dare...the darkness is upon you that brings misfortune. The possession of the greedy demon, Demon Arika!**


	11. Special Chapter: Extra

Ten years later...

"Master Arika, well then, we'll be off!" said Haruhi and Kaoru. The went on a new mission requested by Master Arika and Lady Tarashi. Haruka and Hiroshi most days have nothing to do except staring at the sky. Arika's dream to accomplish a new era, a new world. The dream still seemed to far away. Ukiyoe Town has suffered a lot of damage ten years ago. All was caused by one clan, the Seven Flames Clan. Well, I wonder how is the Ukiyoe Town now, hm? Maybe something interesting will show itself? I wonder... The Rondine Cycle of the world...

In Ukiyoe Town, everything seemed perfectly normal. People are still busy working hard in the broad daylight."Good morning, mister!" "Good morning!" a person dressed in stripped kimono with black hair replied. The city was peaceful. That man went to the once Nura Clan main house. He stepped in. "Oh dear, what on earth happen?" he muttered to himself. "Is the old man this weak? I wished I have arrived in this world much more earlier...if not, this would not have happened..." He sighed. He left the mansion and roamed around the city. "S...Second! What are you doing here?!" yelled Kubinashi in surprise. "SHHH!" he hushed Kubinashi. "Second, I thought you died!Why did you come back earlier?!" lectured Kubinashi. "Hey, is it your style to lecture someone who you have not seen in years?" the man muttered. "Ara, Master Rihan, how did you come back?" asked Kejorou as she spotted Kubinashi and joined him. "I don't want to know...he must be full of unbelievable stories..." said Kubinashi uninterestedly. "Then, Kubinashi, Kejorou, can you tell me what on Earth happened to the Nura Clan? Where is everyone? Why is the main house so run down?" questioned Rihan. Kubinashi and Kejorou exchanged looks. "What is it? Something serious happened here? Where my old man? Rikuo?" asked Rihan. "Yes,Second. Something very serious have taken place starting in Ukiyoe Town." replied Kubinashi. "C'mon. let's have a cup of tea and talk somewhere, shall we?" said Kejorou. She ushered the both of them into a cafe and ordered drinks.

"Second, it happen ten years ago...everything that revolves around the Nura Clan," said Kubinashi. "Ten years ago?! I knew I was too late, but this too much! I thought of dropping by this world, yet I found I own family in tatters?!" yelled Rihan. "SHHH! You attracting attention!" scolded Kubinashi. Rihan immendiately stopped and his teary eyes came out. Kubinashi facepalmed. "Here we go again..." "Okay, where were we? Oh yeah, Second, the clan that was responsible for this is the Seven Flames Clan," said Kubinashi. "It was the most terrible and merciless clan I have ever seen!" said Kejorou. They kidnapped Rikuo and..." "Kidnapped Rikuo?!" Rihan yelled again. "Yeah...kidnapped Rikuo was the beginning of the Nura Clan downfall." replied Kejorou. "They kidnapped Rikuo, erased of him memories and trained him into a heartless assassin. Yet, he was bound to the female assassin by the name of Haruhi. That female too, was kidnapped, memories erased and trained to be an assassin. Rikuo was trained into an assassin by the name **'Kaoru'.** We cannot do anything anymore. The clan had fell. The members called a war and fought against the Seven Flames Clan and lost. Most of them were sacrificed." said Kubinashi.

Rihan was speechless. "Wh...at...?" "It's the truth, Second," said Kubinashi. When they left the cafe, Rihan was not paying attention that he bumped into someone. "argh...sorry about that..." apologized Rihan. When he looked into the person he bumped, he had the face of Nura Rikuo. "R...Rikuo?!" surprised Rihan. "s...Second...that is not Rikuo!" said Kubinashi. "Rikuo? Who is that?" said the boy's companion. "You're Kaoru, aren't you?" said Kubinashi. Kaoru smiled. "How did you know?" "He was the surviviors of the Nura Clan, Kaoru. We have nothing here, let's go." said Haruhi. "Wait! Have you forgotten? I'm your father, Rikuo!" said Rihan. "I am not Rikuo, and my father is Arika. Not some person like you." said Kaoru. He continued to walk foward. "If you dare to disturn Kaoru, I'll be sure to kill all of you, Nura Clan. I will not forgive anyone who stands our way," threaten Haruhi. Haruhi followed Kaoru and disappeared out of sight. "Oh dear...they here again?" said Kejorou. "No, they returning already. They are not here to cause trouble. They only act on Arika's orders." said Kubinashi.

Rihan's body started to fade. "Second?! What's happening to you?" said Kubinashi. "Oh man, my time is up. I have to return, I'll return someday, so standby and wait for that day!" said Rihan. with that, Rihan vanished into thin air. "He has returned, hasn't he?" said Kejorou. "Yeah, one day, we'll meet again, I'm sure," said Kubinashi. "Yeah. Let's wait for that day to come...We'll protect the surviviors of the Nura Clan, even without the Supreme Commander and Second Commander!" replied Kejorou.


End file.
